Scenes of Love Series
by LadyScot
Summary: Many fandoms represented in these short stories. Glimpses into the romantic lives of many different character pairings and couples. Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Leverage, etc fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Scenes of Love Series**

**This series of one-two shot stories will feature random pairings, some canon, some random. I love the idea of unconventional romances. Opposites attracting and so on. **

**These shorties can be read in order, though they do stand alone. Think of them as a peek into the romantic lives of some great characters. Hope you enjoy them. If you like your fics a little spicier than FFN allows, you can find the adult versions at aff (dot) net .**

**So far I only have part of one Harry Potter couple written. I plan to include several different fandoms in this series. They will be notated as SOL stories. **

**Feedback is appreciated. Flames are ignored.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. The Sun Room

The Sun Room

Scenes of Love Series

Draco/Parvati

_It wouldn't be long now_.

It wasn't often it happened this way. There was something about thunderstorms that turned her on.

The rain relentlessly poured down over the manor. Thunder roared in the sky above them, dancing in time to the rhythm of the lightening flashes that came after each faded boom.

The sound of the water pelting the roof mixed with the music of the storm was comforting, soothing, exhilarating. Reverberating through the rooms of the estate, the storms vibrations were acting as a beacon, calling her to him.

He waited near the window situated in the farthest corner of the room, half hidden by the leaves of the exotic maple she had insisted in growing in the sun room's interior garden. His heart pounded in anticipation. His palms were sweaty and his fingers tingled. How he ached to bury them in her silky hair.

_Soon_.

He ran his fingers over the ridge in his trousers trying adjust himself into a more comfortable position. His cock was already hard as a rock. His member throbbed with need, knowing it would soon be surrounded by warm, wet flesh. Just the thought of how she felt wrapped around him sent a shiver of anticipation through his body.

_She was coming_.

Draco felt her long before she entered through the delicately carved archway that separated the rest of the manor from her private sanctuary. Parvati loved the sun room. It was her own design, and showed her personality beautifully.

Each plant was carefully selected, each flower planted to catch just the right amount of light. The windows encompassed the room on three walls. Floor to ceiling they ran, capturing every moment of warm light the sun felt gracious to bestow. The view of the grounds would near take one's breath away from this location.

A simple chaise lounge, coffee table, and two end tables completed the décor. It was simple and the most understated room in the manse, yet, it was elegant and comfortable. The perfect place to enjoy a book, or perhaps a cup of tea and solitude.

The quiet was close to being shattered.

_Ahh, here she is at last_.

Draco closed his eyes as he felt her arms encircle his waist. His breath came in short, shallow pants. He felt her breasts against his back as she pressed her slender body close to his. He gently covered her small hands with his own, giving the softness a slight squeeze.

"I need you Draco". She whispered softly as her nimble fingers unwrapped his tie, then released the buttons of his silk shirt. Slowly, achingly slow she slid the garment over his shoulders until it fell free into her hands. She allowed the garment to fall to the floor at their feet.

His body was warm beneath her fingers as she trailed them over his back, the tips barely grazing the his skin as his muscles bunched under the surface. Parvati leaned closer, pressing her soft, full lips against Draco's shoulder. It was the smallest of kisses, and still he shuddered in response to her slight touch.

He loved the feel of her hands and lips upon his body. Turning in her arms, he pulled her closer to him, capturing those plump lips between his own. Gently he ran his tongue over her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth.

"Open for me Parvati" he whispered, groaning at the feel of her mouth against his. Draco gripped her arms tightly in his hands as he pulled her closer. His tongue slipped between her soft lips as the they parted beneath his, allowing him access to the sweet interior of her mouth. He groaned as her unique flavor mingled with his own.

She tasted of strawberries and cream.


End file.
